


The Curious Case Of The Two Doctors In The Nighttime

by casstayinmyass



Category: Lie to Me (TV), Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Your husband, Perry Cox, is plagued by a mid-life issue. Another man, the sexy Dr. Lightman, arrives just in time to give you ideas.





	The Curious Case Of The Two Doctors In The Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> A loose continuation of the last fic, ‘Tough Love’– you and Perry are married now :)

You and Perry had been married three months. In general, it wasn’t much different than when you weren’t, (insulting each other while cuddling and sharing tubs of ice cream) but it was nice to settle down with the lovable grump who you couldn’t see your life without. The whole thing didn’t come without its challenges, of course.

Most recently, Perry had been facing a road block in bed that lots of men his age face. He just didn’t want to accept it– his wife is young, beautiful, and he’s usually able to keep up, ten fold… you’re sure he’s embarrassed by it. But with you, you’d wish he could see none of it matters as long as you love each other… and maintain witty enough comebacks.

 

> _You two laid in bed together, you in between his legs under the covers. You were holding onto his thighs, and with one hand, he had a fistful of your hair– a favorite position of the two of yours. In front of your face, he held with his other hand, his dick… which wouldn’t currently stand up on its own._
> 
> _“Perry, it’s fine, we can just–”_
> 
> _“No, it’s not fine, I want you to drip wax on my ass, gag me, and ride me, but I can’t do it with THIS.”_
> 
> _“It’s not a big deal,” you roll your eyes, starting to crawl up to your pillow, “You’re so dramatic. We can fuck tomorrow night.”_
> 
> _“Wait, say that again.”_
> 
> _“Um. Tomorrow night?”_
> 
> _“No, say fuck. It’s interested, I can tell.”_
> 
> _You sigh. “I fucking want to fuck you so fucking hard, fuck!” Perry lets out a noise of anguish, staring down at his unresponsive lap._
> 
> _“I’ve never felt so betrayed.”_

Perry had been taking it rough, even though he was a doctor who dealt with this stuff on a daily basis. He just didn’t like dealing with his own problems, especially when it came to impressing you.

You know how kinky your husband is. You know each and every one of each others’ kinks and turn ons, because while Perry is an emotionally closed off nutbag, it was clear from the get go how important to both of you communication was in the bedroom. The thing is though, you had tried every kink of his but one, and it still wasn’t working. Temperature, bondage, spanking, whipping, gagging, degradation, roleplay. Of course, the one kink you HADN’T tried was… difficult, to say the least, to implement. You don’t know what to do now except yawn through every Wednesday’s scheduled oral sex while watching Game of Thrones. You had more pressing things on the mind today, though. Over the past year, you had been moved up in position to Ward Manager, along with Nurse status. That just meant problems kept falling on your lap.  

A criminal named Gus Jesnick was being held in the hospital under police watch, and it was all over the news. It was some guy who was accused of murder, but maintained that he didn’t do it. You wonder how they’ll figure that one out once the guy’s off your hands.

“Nurse?” An intern asks you, holding out a form. “There’s a man here about Mr. Jesnick. Says he’s here on hired FBI business with his team to see if Jesnick’s telling the truth.”

“Can’t they wait til he’s out of here and in jail?” you scowl, staring down at the disclaimer the guy’s signed. The intern shrugs.

“Apparently Kelso’s scared of trouble with the feds, and wants full cooperation. He told their team Jesnick’s in fully stable condition for questioning.”

You scoff. “Figures. Alright. Send him in, Lily.”

And there he is. In the form of a human lie detector, the answer to your marital problems walks through the double doors of Sacred Heart Hospital.

* * *

“Nurse (y/n)?” the lady with short, light brown hair asks. You smile, and shake her hand.

“That’s me.”

“This is Dr. Cal Lightman,” she says, looking at the man, “He can tell when someone is lying just by looking at them.”

You nod, shaking his hand too. You give him a sexy little smirk, hoping to plant the seed of flirtation.

“Hello, luv,” he says, flashing you an incredibly sexy look. Your smirk widens.

“Nice to meet you. Mr. Jesnick is this way.” You feel his eyes on you as you lead them to room 836. Success.

At around 2 in the afternoon, Perry comes by your desk to see you.

“Administer any winners today?”

“One guy was convinced he had explosive diarrhea,” you tell him, “Which I would have taken seriously, if it hadn’t been for the way he said it.” Perry chuckles, and passes you a note he’s written on his prescription pad. On the front, it says “the only way I can possibly fathom saying this to you in public”. You open it, and it says “I Love You” with a little heart. You hold it to your chest, and though you feel overwhelmed with love for your husband, you maintain the show.

“I knew this day would come. Going soft physically AND emotionally.”

“You wish,” he scowls at you, and you two spend a minute and a half making faces at each other before JD approaches.

“Dr. Cox, I was looking over Mr. Jesnick’s charts, and–”

“Ohhhh, Sharon, this looks an AWFUL lot like– and I’m just spitballing here– it’s gonna be one of those times where you open your mouth, words come out, and they’re words that I would literally rather laser off my own corneas than listen to, so how about we save time and skip to the part where I think about the hot issue of the fact that I can’t ‘get it up’ for (y/n), and you, with no little amount of disappointment, leave me alone.”

JD blinks. “That was a long one.”

“I’m making up for my pain with words,” Cox sighs, and walks past him. 

* * *

Once the lie team comes out of the room, Cal comes up to the desk and finds you, doing paperwork.

“I’d steer clear of that one,” the attractive British man murmurs to you, “Could tell just by looking at the bloke he’d done it.”

“Killed the guy?” you raise an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah.”

“Great. We’ve got a murderer in the hospital. Thank god his surgery is scheduled for later this evening.”

“Are you a part of that?” Cal asks, leaning against the desk. You put your paperwork down, and devise a plan. Perry would be working til late tonight… but not too late.

“No. I’m a nurse,” you answer Cal.

“Then… how would you feel about scheduling something else for us later this evening?” he asks, smiling. His eyes rake over your body.

“Like what?”

“Dinner and drinks?” he suggests. You smile up at him, licking your lips. He catches that, narrowing his eyes.

“See you at 8, Dr. Lightman.”

* * *

Cal sits down across from you, after pulling out your chair in the chic, modern restaurant he had chosen.

“How did you know I was into you?” you start.

“Come on. Dilated pupils? That little smirk? I invented the test on microexpressions. And you weren’t exactly subtle, darling.”

“Hm,” you smile. 

“But there’s something you’re not telling me,” he continues, sipping his wine. “Out with it. If you lie, I’ll know.”

“You mean my ulterior motives?” you ask. “Okay. I’m married.”

“Ah.” He squints at you. “That’s fine. This can be a friend thing. I’m a big boy, I can restrain myself.”

“Mm, but see… I don’t want you to,” you tell him with a sly grin, sipping your own drink.

He stares at you in curiosity, and you find yourself looking down his neck, to his chest, where he’s lounged casually. He exudes confidence, and he’s actually pretty sexy.

“Cal,” you say, “I’m gonna cut to the chase…”

“Let me guess,” he finishes his glass of wine, “You’re wet, horny, and haven’t had a good fuck in weeks. Hubby not satisfying you?”

“Somewhat true,” you squeak, legs actually rubbing together, “But this is for purely well-intentioned reasons, I assure you.”

Cal gets up, grabs his coat, and takes your arm.

“Glad it is for you. But there’s nothing well-intentioned about wha I’m gonna do to you tonight.”

The door to your bedroom crashes open, and you and Cal walk backward, making out until you hit the bed and fall. He takes your shirt off, and you work on his jeans. He frowns as he briefly glances around.

“Didn’t peg you for a football fan.”

“Husband’s.” You turn him over, getting on top. You check the bedside clock. Perry would be home any minute. Grinding down on Cal’s erection through his boxers, you moan. He’s big, and he feels good.

“Wanna be inside this sweet pussy, fuck yea,” Cal groans, and grabs your hips. You bite your lip, and grind down harder, leaning down to make out with the British man some more. “Oh… fuck yeah, darling, fuck yeah…” You reach down, and sliding your panties off, you sink down on Cal’s cock.

“Ahhh,” you whisper, starting to rock back and forth.

“So good,” he groans, and squeezes your ass, thrusting up into you. He stares into your eyes as you fall down against your chest, and you get wetter by the minute from his dirty gaze alone.

“And just who the HELL are you?”

Cal nearly knocks you off of him as he startles. You turn, staring over your shoulder, and smirk.

“Oh no. Perry, you’ve found us!”

Perry stares at you two, narrowing his eyes. “What’s… going on here?”

“I didn’t want you to find out,” you feign, “Not like this! But ohhh, he feels so good, ahhh.”

Perry swallows, sitting down. “Yeah?”

“Dr. Lightman, meet my husband. Dr. Perry Cox.”

“Bloody hell,” Cal mutters, rubbing his face, “Should’ve seen this coming.” He gets up, pulling up his pants, and goes to walk out… but Perry stops him by putting a hand out.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving, before you murder me, mate!”

“I don’t think we’re there just yet, pal,” Perry says, and whistles. “Back on the bed!” Cal scrambles back, and looks at you.

“Yeah, care to explain?”

“Cal,” you explain softly, crawling toward him on the bed. “We totally understand if you’re not comfortable with this. To be honest, I shouldn’t have put you into this position in the first place, but… my husband likes it.”

“It’s a kinky thing?” Cal raises an eyebrow. “What, cuckholding?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” you say, “So if you still wanna fuck me… Perry would like to watch.”

Cal looks down to your lips. “So. Fuck a sexy married woman while her husband watches me take her?” He licks his lips, contemplating it for a moment. “Well. Can’t say I’d pass that up, luv.”

He kisses you again, and you two stay on your knees like that for a few minutes, before Cal lays you down again, guiding his cock back into you. He stares Perry down while he does it. Perry watches intently, starting to palm himself. To his relief, he finds himself half hard already.

“Good news everybody! I’m back in action,” your husband grins.

“Am I supposed to clap?” Cal asks, but you just direct him back to you. You grab onto the British man’s hips, and pull him close as he fucks you. You pat him, and get on your hands and knees at the foot of the bed so Cal can take you from behind while Perry sees your face and your breasts.

“Good god, what did I do to deserve a wife like you?” he asks. You grin.

“I’m never going to let you forget you asked that.”

“Why do I speak during sex?” he whispers.

“Shut up,” Cal cuts in.

“Say something hot,” you encourage wickedly.

“Mmm, I’m fucking your wife, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Perry groans, reaching into his pants. Cal continues to grunt and groan behind you, and you  moan as well, pushing back with every thrust. You two are on the verge of your climaxes, and Perry comes first, spilling in his fist. You come hard watching your husband’s orgasm, and from feeling Dr. Lightman’s cock filling you up. You feel so used, and it’s amazing.

“Fuck, darling,” Cal hisses, and pulls out, coming on your back. He looks at Perry. “Look at that. She’s mine.”

Perry stands up, crossing those bulging arms.

“Looks like my dick’s decided to answer the penis-signal, so no-ho-hooope buddy.”

You smirk. “What a situation this is, huh?”

Cal and Perry both look at you, and one another. You crawl up to the head of the bed, and spread your legs for the two men.

“Well?”

* * *

The next day, things are certainly back to normal– at work, and in your marriage. The threesome last night that the cuckholding role play had lead to was the most satisfying sex you’d had in months, and Dr. Lightman had even left his work and personal numbers with you two in case he’s ever in town again on business.

Of course now that things were back to normal, so was the sweet, cuddly fighting.

“Cox!”

Your husband spins around on his heel, and stops, eyebrows raised expectantly. You open your mouth, but no words come out. You just can’t get that position he was in last night out of your head, and how he had moaned your name so fucking loud this morning after waking him up with a blow job.

He tilts his head at you, maintaining his regular hard edge in front of you.

“Oh. Did you mean me, or were you using objectification to get the attention of every man in this room? Spoiler alert…” He looks around at all the people watching. “All cocks are currently at attention, as is usually the case when you walk in.”

You try to think of something smart to say back, to your husband’s infuriating face. Unfortunately, you’re not on your game today, and he’s faster.

“Right, instead of using our big girl words, let’s play charades! Guess what this is.” He turns around, and walks down the hall. “If you guessed 'man walking away’, you’d be correct!”

“Hold on, honey toes!” you finally call, catching up.

He stops, and rolls his eyes. “Listen Cutie, I know I’m dazzlingly beautiful and lots of fun to stare at, but would you spit it out?!”

“That’s not what you said this morning.”

Turk looks up, and JD giggles like a little girl. Cox, obviously caught off guard, frowns.

“Uh. Dr. (y/l/n), I don’t think it’s appropriate to bring our sex life into the workplace.”

“I didn’t mention any sex life,” you smirk, and walk off, ponytail smacking your man in the face. He clenches his fists, ignoring his sudden hard on.

“Dammit, she’s good.” He glares down at his crotch, which had definitely made a full recovery. “Really?!”


End file.
